It has been known for some time that the anti-allergic drug, disodium salt of 1,2 bis(-2 carboxychromon-5-yloxy)-2-hydroxy propane, is effective in the treatment of allergic brochial asthma and related symptoms. It has been shown that specific binding of that drug occurs to mast cells and basophile external membranes in a Ca.sup.2+ dependent manner. Furthermore, this binding is accompanied by the inhibition of degranulation of these cells and their secretion of vasoactive amines [Mazurek et al., Nature, 286, 722-723 (1980)].